The Protector
by jediprophetessSchag
Summary: Hey! yup it's me. this is the continuation of 'Unclouded Future'. This part is the WAY more interesting part of the total story. hope you like it. For those who haven't read Unclouded Future it's recommended that you do so in order to understand this one.
1. Chapter 1

Hi! As you can see I finished the first chapter of the second part of the story. I started and finished this chapter on Thursday when I went with my mom and sisters to the last day of their 'Class Day 1' home-school, school which they go to every other Thursday. Next Thursday they have the last day of 'Class Day 2' which is put on by the same home-school group and is also put on every other Thursday. Anyway... since I dropped out of the 'Class Day' stuff when I began my college classes I didn't have anything to do until lunch and then there was gonna be a book sale after that. So, I decided to work on the chapter to see how much I could get done and to my amazement and utter joy, I finished it in time for lunch. I typed it up on Friday and would have had this up that same day but for some reason our internet was down from Friday evening to yesterday night and only today was I able to get back on to get this up on FanFiction as you can see. I hope you enjoy this chapter. This part of the story is the best of both parts.

**Reviews:**

** Snowfire the Kitsune:** Na, he won't get suspicious of Kida because he's too busy with the Clone Wars to worry about any new Jedi. He'd just be a bit thankful for a new 'recruit' to help in the battles – in fact for him it would probably be something like; the more powerful the ally the better.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Star Wars or it's characters. The only characters that I own in this chapter are Kida and Kabay.

**Chapter 1**

After two months of searching, Kida finally arrived on Marro, where here grandmother lives – she found out during her search that her grandfather had died about two months before her mother. She walked down one of the many alleyways looking for her grandma's home. As she searched the hood of her cloak hid most of her face while the sleeves hid her clasped hands. Suddenly she stopped in front of a small flight of stairs and looked around.

Then she walked up the stairs and knocked on the door at the top which is opened by a motherly, old woman who said, "Hello, how may I help you?" Kida smiled and replied, "Hello, is this the home of Mrs. Kabay Fett?" the aging woman looked at her curiously and said, "Why yes it is, I'm Kabay. What can I do for you, young Jedi?" Kida bowed and said, "You certainly are observant. It is wonderful to finally meet you Mrs. Fett. I've been searching for you for the last two months." Kabay nodded her head in acknowledgement of Kida's words and said, "Really? What, did the counsel send you?"

Kida smiled at Kabay's words and replied, "No, they didn't send me. I've been looking for you on a more personal level. Please tell me, did you have a son named Jango?" Once more Kabay gave her a questioning look and said, "Well yes, I did have a son named Jango. What about him?" Kida said happily, "Tell me, did he have any children?" Kabay looked at her sadly and replied, "Yes, as a matter of fact he did. He had a daughter named Kidakakash but I only saw her once, in a picture of her when she was a baby." Still smiling Kida said, "Have you ever wonder what happened to her?" Kabay just sighed and said, "Sometimes. Why are you asking me these questions?"

As she grinned from ear to ear like the Cheshire cat, Kida pulled back her hood as she said, "Because I am Jango's daughter, Kidakakash." When Kabay heard this she gasped in surprise and happiness and then gave her a huge hug. After inviting her into the home and settling into the parlor with a cup of tea, Kabay asked, "So, tell us, how are your parents doing?" It was now Kida's turn to sigh and as she stared into her tea she replied, "I hate to be the bringer of bad news but... my mother died about a little over six months ago from an illness and my father was killed about two months later." As tears began to well up in Kabay's eyes she asked, "How did Jango die?" Kida looked at her sadly and said, "He was fighting Master Windu and his head was cut off when Windu got an opportunity."

With that, Kabay broke into sobs and Kida went to kneel at her feet. As she looked at her sorrowfully, Kida said, "Grandmother, there is something you should know. About ten years ago my father was hired to be the host for an army of clones. As part of his payment he asked for and got one unaltered clone – a pure genetic replica with no tampering with the genes to make it more docile or growth acceleration. He named this clone Boba. Boba is now ten years old. So, while he is my father's clone, genetically he is your son Jango, my father."

As Kabay's sobs quieted she said, "Really? You mean that there is a whole army made up of my son's clones?!" Kida nodded her head and replied, "Yes there are, but only one of his clones is your son – a pure, unaltered clone who will grow up to BE your son." Kabay looked at her in shock as she said, "Amazing, although it's kind of hard to believe." Kida nodded and said, "I understand. I felt the same way when I first found out."

As Kabay fiddled with her tea cup she asked, "Kida, will you stay with me for a while so I can get to know you better?" Kida smiled and replied, "Of course, I'll be able to stay for a couple of months." Kabay smiled happily and said, "That's wonderful." They hugged and began to chat like old friends.

Well here it is. The next chapter is gonna be better. This is also the only chapter with Kida grandma, Kabay (pronounced Ka-bay), as a acting character. She will be slightly mentioned near the end but that's it. I hope you liked this chapter and I'll try to have the next chapter up this coming week.


	2. Chapter 2

Greetings to those who read this. I'm terribly sorry for not updating before this but the past month has been hectic. On June 17th we went to Corpus Christi, Texas for the wedding of the Oldest son of a family friend which was quite fun. You see, we hadn't told the family that we were coming so they had no idea we were even in Corpus until we showed up on their doorstep at 7:30 in the morning the day of the wedding that Saturday. When the mother of the groom found out that we were there she squealed like a stuck pig and scared the groomsmen into the back bedroom 'til breakfast was served. It was a wonderful wedding and the bride was gorgeous. I also got to spend time with people we hadn't seen in a while over the weekend which was a lot of fun.

After we returned on the 21st I spent two weeks recouping from the travel. I had planned on working on the story during the trip but I became to busy to do so. I could have worked on it afterwards but I was tired, I kept waking up near noon everyday, and I was trying to figure out what classes I needed for not only my G.E. but also for my major – which I also had to figure out what it would be. After several weeks of class planning I finally figured out what major to go for, what classes I need for the G.E. and major, and the classes I'm going to sign up for this month for Fall, in that order. I've decided to go for an English major with an emphasis in creative writing – to be more specific – a Master of Fine Arts in Creative Writing with maybe a minor in History. That means I'm going to become a writer. Maybe write a few novels and historical fiction stories. I'm sorry I didn't have this out earlier but on top of everything I've had a writer's block only this past week have I been able to get past it. But because you've waited sooo long for this I've also put up the next chapter and chapter 4 will be finished in a couple of days.

**Reviews:  
**  
**Snowfire the Kitsune:** Ya know I hadn't thought of Kida meeting with Boba but that would be quite interesting. Hmmm... that would be a good chapter, if I do make it, it would probably be near the end. Thanks for the idea.

**Chapter 2  
**  
After staying with her grandmother for about 2 months, Kida returned to Corusant and from there she was sent on several missions. She was now on one last mission before she goes to stay with Padmé. On this mission she is working with Ben and Anakin to try and cool down tensions on a planet that was on the verge of civil war. While Anakin was sent to keep an eye on things in the main city, as well as gather some needed information, Kida and Ben left the city to hunt down some contacts that they had needed to get in touch with.

While they were traveling, they got caught in an unexpected winter blizzard and had to make camp in a nearby cave. After they built a fire, they took off their sleet and snow soaked cloaks and donned a warm dry blanket each. As they sat near the fire, warming up, Ben saw Kida shivering as she sat on an old log near the fire – it looked like she couldn't seem to get warm – so he took an extra blanket out of his pack and went over to her.

As he sat next to her he placed the blanket over her shoulders. She looked at him and smiled tiredly as he said, "I guess the cold got further under your cloak than you expected, huh?" Kida continued to smile as she replied, "Ya, I guess so. Thanks for the blanket, I needed it." With that, Ben scooted closer and wrapped his arm around her almost protectively as he tried to help her get warm. As she snuggled closer to his warm body she said, "Thanks."

He smiled jokingly as he replied, "Your welcome. It wouldn't be good for our mission if you got sick from the cold." Kida just laughed a bit as she lightly swatted his arm. She then stopped and stared into the fire thoughtfully as she looked into the future. Noticing her silence, Ben looked down at her and saw her looking into the fire. Now knowing what she was doing, he asked, "What is it Kida?" She slightly shook her head like she was jolted out of a memory and replied hazily, "Hmmm? Oh... were you saying something?"

Ben looked at her with curiosity written all over his face as he asked, "What were you thinking about?" She leaned against him and closed her eyes tiredly as she said, "I was just thinking about Anakin and Padmé." Ben looked at the fire thoughtfully as he asked, "What about them?" Kida sighed and looked up at Obi-wan and replied, "It's just that, it's kind of sad that neither Padmé nor Anakin will get to see their kids or grandkids grow up and get married." He nodded in agreement saying as he did, "You're right, it is sad."

He then pulled her into a hug and tucked her head underneath his chin as he continued, saying, "Don't dwell on it Kida, things will turn out all right." When he finished Kida spoke so softly that he almost didn't hear her as she replied, "It's not just them I'm thinking about, Obi-wan." Curious, Obi-wan asked, "Who then?" Kida started to fiddle with end of the blanket around her shoulders as she replied, "I was thinking of you." He merely quirked his eyebrow questioningly as he said, "Me?"

She nodded and continued fiddling with the blanket as she continued, "Yes you, Ben. I've seen your future and I've foreseen that you, like Anakin and Padmé, will never see your own children and grandchildren grow up." With that said, Obi-wan lifted his head off of Kida's looked down at her incredulously as he said, with the shock and surprise all over his face as he said, "My kids and grandkids?! I'm not even married or even in a romantic relationship with anyone."

She just rolled her eyes slightly and with the patience of a saint she said, "I know that, but that is what I've seen and it will happen. I've also seen that after Luke and Leah are taken care of we will never see each other before you and Anakin die." He sat there and soaked in the information for a moment as she moved in his arms to find a more comfortable position.

When she finished moving he tucked her head back under his chin as he said, "Really? Well then, let's spend as much time together as we can until then." Kida shook her head in worry and replied, "How? After this mission I'll be going to Padmé to watch over her until her time comes and then her children will be hidden. After that we'll never see each other again." Obi- wan smiled slightly as he said, "We'll find a way." Kida just snorted and said, "I doubt that... I'm going to miss you, Ben." He looked at the fire sadly and said, "I'll miss you too."

He then laid his cheek on Kida's head and slightly squeezed her arm as he continued, "Kida... I don't know how or when but I've realized that over the time I've gotten to know you that I've... well... fallen in love with you." Once the full force of his words sunk in – which was about a moment later – she looked straight into Obi-wan's eyes with a very surprised look on her face.

After staring at him for a few minutes her face softened into a loving smile and her voice was full of tenderness and love as she said, "I love you too, Ben." As Obi-wan began to lean down towards her, Kida wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a passionate kiss. As they kissed Ben wrapped his arms completely around her enveloping her in a loving embrace and ran one of his hands through her wind tousled hair which to him felt like silk.

As the night wore on their kiss, and their love, swept them off to other things. Those things found them with nothing on but a couple of blankets and Obi-wan spooned around Kida like she was his favorite teddy-bear when the morning light swept through the cave – which had turned out to be far back into the rock enough that the heat from the fire kept it warm enough that it was comfortably warm even when the fire went out. When they woke up to the bright light they quickly got dressed and packed up their things for the day ahead.

About a month later their mission had been completed successfully – the threat of civil war on the planet had been successfully averted and the apposing factions satisfied. With the mission now done, Kida met with Ben and Yoda about Padmé and her children. As they relaxed in one of the conference rooms Kida said, "In about two months, Padmé will give birth. We need to be ready to keep them safe from Palpatine, who must never know. If he did he would surely try to destroy them.

"As you know, Anakin is turning to the dark side. He is slipping deeper into it and will soon become a Sith. The twins can stay with their mother for a while. Then, Obi-wan, you must take Luke to his step-uncle, Owen's moisture farm on Tatooine. There he will be safe for a few years. Obi-wan, stay on Tatooine and watch over him and tell him about his father when he is old enough.

"Meanwhile, Leah must be taken care of. She can stay with her mother until Pal destroys Padmé. Then, Bail Organa must adopt Leah as his daughter to keep her real identity a secret from Palpatine. I'm heading to Padmé on Naboo to watch over her until her time comes. During this time, Yoda, can you speak with Bail Organa about Leah?" Yoda nodded solemnly and replied, "Of course, speak with him on this, I will."

Kida smiled happily and said, "Wonderful. Obi-wan, can you also go to Tatooine to talk to Owen and Beru about Luke? Just don't tell him about you watching over Luke and telling Luke about his father?" Ben smiled and nodded as he said, "Of course. I'll go as soon as possible." Kida then stood up and bowed to them both as she said, "Wonderful. May the Force go with you both."

With that both Ben and Yoda replied, "May the force be with you as well." They then go their separate ways, Kida to Naboo where Padmé was residing, Obi-wan to Tatooine to speak with Owen and Beru about taking in Luke, and Yoda to Bail Organa's senatorial suite where he was staying for a while before returning to Alderaan for a short time.

Hope you enjoyed this chapter. It took me quite a while to write this 'cause I've never written fluff like this before. the next chapter took me about a day to finish and was certainly more enjoyable to work on. Hope you like it. 


	3. Chapter 3

Here is the next chapter like I promised. Chapter 4 should be up in a couple of days I promise. I hope you enjoy this.

**Disclaimers:** I don't own Star Wars or any of the characters. The only characters I own are Kida and Meki-Jevo.

**Chapter 3  
**  
After a few hours or so of traveling from Corusant Kida arrived on Naboo once more, this time for more that just a visit. When she landed Kida got onto a speeder she rented and headed for Padmé's sister's house where Padmé was living. When she arrived at the house she was greeted by Sola, Padmé's sister who said, "Kidakakash! Welcome, Padmé is inside waiting for you."

Kida smiled and as she got off of the speeder she said, "Thanks Sola, and how is she doing?" Sola smiled grimly and replied, "She's doing fine so far." Kida nodded and said, "That's good to hear. Will you tell Padmé that I've arrived while I put my vehicle by the house?" Sola smiled brightly and nodded as she said, "Sure. She'll be pleased to hear it." As Kida took care of the speeder Sola left to talk to Padmé and a few minutes later she went inside to where Padmé was resting.

When Padmé saw her she waved her in and said, "Kida! It's wonderful to see you again!" She smiled and as she went to sit down in a nearby chair she said, "It's good to see you too Padmé. How are you feeling?" Padmé sighed and smiled wanly as she replied, "I'm feeling as fine as any woman who's carrying twins and who's husband is turning evil can feel. Kida, you don't realize that the only thing that's holding my spirits and hope alive is knowing that you'll be here when it's time and that you'll be protecting them when I can't."

With a slight look of worry and a hint of anticipation, Kida said, "Padmé, don't say that. Things will be fine, you'll see. I've recently seen more of the future and I foresee that we will be connected in more ways than me watching over your children." Curious, Padmé asked, "How will that be?"

Kida smiled happily as she said, "I've seen that I too will have twins—a boy and a girl. My daughter's name will be Mara-Jade and she will become your son's, Luke's, wife." Excitedly, Padmé clapped her hands and squealed, "Really? Why that's wonderful, Kida! Tell me everything!" for the rest of the afternoon, Kida and Padmé talked about the futures of their unborn children.

A month later found Padmé drying a few leftover dishes from a late breakfast when she suddenly grabbed her bulging stomach in pain, letting the plate she was drying crash to the ground. As she lowered to the ground to try and relieve the stress she cried out for Kida and Sola. A moment later they rushed in and Kida said, "Padmé?! Are you all right?" As Padmé gasped in pain she managed to reply, "I...I think it's time."

A minute later she gasped again as another contraction hit and Kida nodded in silent agreement to Sola as she said, "Let's get you in bed then." They then helped her off the floor, into her room, and onto her bed. A couple minutes later Padmé once again cried out in pain as yet another contraction hit. Kida grabbed Padmé's hand and said encouragingly, "Breath Padmé, breath. In and out, in and out, that a girl. Don't worry Padmé, I'll be here watching over and helping you the whole time."

Padmé smiled wearily and replied, "Thank you, Kida. It helps to know that you'll be here." Kida smiled cockily and said, "Where else would I be?" Several hours later, after Obi-wan and Yoda had been contacted about Padmé's condition and they had arrived, Padmé finally gave birth to her children and was resting at last. After the twins had been cleaned and wrapped up Kida went to Padmé's side and asked her softly, "Padmé, your children have been cleaned and wrapped up. Do you want to hold them?"

Smiling weakly, Padmé replied, "Of course I do." Kida and Sola then hand her Luke, who was wrapped in a blue blanket, and Leia, who was wrapped in a pink one, and said simultaneously, "Here they are." As she held her children Padmé looked at them with love and said almost as an afterthought, "Luke looks just like his father." Kida smiled and said, "And Leia looks just like her mother. They'll do more than just look like their parents in the years to come."

Padmé smiled and sighed as she said, "You're probably right, Kida. But somehow it doesn't seem like these two little babies, who know nothing of their brilliant futures, will eventually grow up to become so prominent in the future of the galaxies." Kida nodded and looked out a nearby window at the just setting sun and replied, "So true, but until that time they will be kept from the eyes of the emperor."

Padmé looked at Kida with slightly worry in her eyes and said, "Yes they must. I'm glad that you'll be here to do just that." Kida just nodded again and continued to look out the window as she said, "Me too, Padmé... Me too." A couple minutes later, Kida went out to the parlor, where Yoda and Obi-wan had been waiting since they arrived about a few hours before, to inform them of the birth of the twins.

When she walked into the room, the two Jedi stood up and Obi-wan asked, "How is Padmé doing?" Kida smiled and replied, "She's doing fine and so are the children." Yoda smiled slightly and said, "Good to hear that is." Ben nodded in agreement as he said, "Yes, it is." Kida nodded to them and said, "They were born about a half-hour ago and are lively and healthy."

Obi-wan looked at her a bit worriedly and asked, "How long do you think it will be until they can be hidden?" Kida merely replied, "They can be hidden in a few months, after they're weaned." Yoda nodded and said, "Until then an eye on them you must keep." She nodded and smiled as she said, "Of course, Master Yoda." Ben then asked attentively, "Can we go and see Padmé now?"

Kida nodded again and smiled warmly as she said, "Sure, follow me in a couple of seconds so I can go tell Padmé." Obi-wan smiled and waved her out and said, "Of course, go ahead." She smiled as she left and went to Padmé with Yoda and Obi-wan following a few seconds later. When they arrived they found Padmé sitting against the headboard of the bed with Luke and Leia in her arms.

When she saw them Padmé smiled and gestured them closer, which they did, as she said, "Hello." As Ben gazed down at the peacefully sleeping twins he said, "Hello, Padmé. How are you feeling?" Padmé sighed and replied, "Exhausted, but I'm doing fine." Yoda smiled at her and said, "Good to hear that is."

Obi-wan looked up at Kida, who was standing on the other side of the bed watching over the new mother and children, and said in wonder, "It's amazing that these two, small children will grow up to become such prominent people in the future." Yoda smiled and nodded in agreement as he said, "Yes, it is." Kida looked at Ben warmly and replied, "But it will happen." With that everyone gazed down in wonder, amazement, and love at the two tiny children who would eventually have such pivotal roles in a future rebellion.

I hope you liked this chapter the next one is gonna be one of the better chapters in this story. it will be up soon.


	4. Chapter 4

Here is the next chapter as promised. I'll be working on chapter 5 this week if at all possible because my dad and I are gonna be working on a program for his work. It's gonna be kinda like a customer service thing where, when a customer calls in a complaint about something in the product it will be recorded into the program and assigned to a particular employee who has the expertise to fix the problem and make an update for the customer. Since my dad doesn't know the Java programming language but he does know Oracle, which is the database he's using, and I don't know anything about Oracle but I do know Java, we'll be working on this together. He said that this program just might help the company he's working with get the bid for a three year contract from the military. So that means I'll be working on the story whenever possible but don't expect much for a while.

**Reviews:  
**  
**Snowfire the Kitsune:** I totally understand the school situation. Homework, Ack! It's actually quite interesting how I figured Mara-Jade into this. Ya see, I have a Really close best friend – we're 'Kindred Spirits' as Anne Shirley would say – and when we first met a couple of years ago she had been working on her own Star Wars story when I had first started my play. The two Main characters were a girl named Saran Kenobi and a boy named Anakin Skywalker II. They were the great-great-grandchildren of Obi-wan and Anakin. It was easy to figure Anakin II as Ani's descendant because of Luke and Leia but it was tough figuring out how Saran could actually be Obi- wan's descendant because he wasn't married or have children. To fix this we made it so that our characters – from two totally independent stories – could be related. Anakin II became Luke's son Ben's grandson and I made it so that Kida would have a son who became Saran's great-grandfather. In the beginning I had Han Solo as one of Kida's son but with the whole Saran/Anakin conundrum I changed it from Han to Mara-Jade and made her have a twin brother, Meki-Jevo, who became Saran's great-grandfather. Another little tidbit – I made it so that not only was Kida an angel but Padmé was as well, eventually making Saran ¾ angel and Ani II 3/8 angel – it's kinda complicated but I'll send you the family tree that I made so you can see the connections and such. If you want it let me know and if you have any questions about it just ask. In the end of it all Saran and Ani II end up as 3rd cousins (in my friend's story they also fall in love.). My friend put the story on permanent hiatus because became stuck on the description of a city Saran, Ani, and a few friends visit. I'm hoping she'll give me everything she's written up 'til now so that I can finish it. If I do then maybe she'll let me put it up on FanFiction – giving credit to her of course. Hmmm... that's an idea. Oh one more thing. If you want the Family tree then don't forget to give me your e-mail so I can send it to you since you don't have it shown in your profile. Arigatou for the constant reviews!

**Chapter 4  
**  
About a year later the twins have finally been weaned and Kida had her own children, who she named Mara-Jade and Meki-Jevo, who by this time were 3 months old. One morning Obi-wan arrived at Padm's place several hours before he was expected. When he rang the doorbell Kida had been watching both sets of twins in the living room waiting for the babysitter who was coming to pick up Mara and Meki before Ben came so he wouldn't know about them.

So when he rang the bell and Kida answered it she stared at him in shock before she said, "Ben! What are you doing here?! I thought you wouldn't be here till way later." Ben smiled and replied, "I decided to come early so we'd have more time together. So, How are you all doing?" with that Kida straightened her face and said, "Oh, we're doing fine, though I've found out how hard it is to raise twins especially now that they're crawling everywhere."

Obi-wan just chuckled and said, "I'm glad to hear that you're doing well. May I come in?" Kida immediately moved aside as she replied, "Oh yeah, how silly of me. Come on in." As he walked in he said, "Thank you." When he walked into the living room and saw the kids playing he asked, "Kida, I thought Padmé only had two children, where'd the other two come from?"

Coming in behind him, Kida just smiled and had to smother a giggle by pretending to cough as she hurriedly said, "Oh, the other two are min- my...my neighbor's kids. We... uh... we've been taking care of them while their parents visit with some friends on a nearby planet. They should be back sometime later this evening." Ben nodded in belief as he said, "Ohhh, I see."

Kida began to fiddle with the sleeve of her clothes as she said, "Anyway, Padmé is getting Luke's things ready for the trip. It's been hard for her these past couple of days—having to leave him for good, ya know." Ben looked at her with sad eyes and said, "Yes, I understand. Kida, will you watch over her after I leave with Luke? She's going to need all the comfort you can give her."

She nodded and smiled sadly as she replied, "I plan on doing just that. Meanwhile, why don't you watch over the kids while I go talk to Padmé?" Ben smiled and said, "Sure." While Kida went to Padmé, who was in the children's room packing Luke's things, Ben sat on the couch and watched the children play, not knowing that two the children were actually his own.

When Kida entered the room Padmé was sitting on the floor next to a dresser pulling Luke's things out ad packing them in a small suitcase, unshed tears were beginning to well up in her eyes. Kida went over and put her hand on Padm's shoulder as she said, "Padmé, Obi-wan is here." Padmé looked up at her in surprise and said, "He is? I thought he'd be here later." Kida smiled wanly and replied, "I thought so too, but he's here." Curious Padmé asked, "Does he know about the kids?"

Kida shook her head sadly and said, "No, He knows they exist 'cause he saw them playing in the living room, but he doesn't realize that they're his." Padm's left eyebrow lifted in slight surprise as she asked, "Are you going to tell him?" Kida sighed and sat down next to Padmé as she replied, "No, I don't intend to. Right now he thinks that they're our neighbor's kids and that we're just taking care of them for a couple of days while their parents are visiting friends on a nearby planet and that they'll be back later this evening."

Padmé dropped her shoulders and said, "Oh, I see. Kida, I can't do this. I can't just leave Luke, knowing that I'll never get to hold him in my arms and watch him grow up ever again." With that, she burst into tears while Kida held her in her arms and rocked her until Padm's tears began to reduce to quiet sobs as Kida said, "Shhhh... Everything will be fine. You'll get to see him again, but only after you've died and become one with the force. When that happens you'll be able to appear in a holographic form."

When Padmé heard this she became excited and said, "Really? Then I CAN watch him grow up?" Kida nodded as she replied, "Yes, you can watch him grow up. You won't be able to be physically in his life." Padmé looked a bit sadly at her and said, "I understand. Thank you Kida, it makes it easier to leave him now. I know he'll be well taken care of." Kida smiled and said, "Yes he will be."

Padmé then continued packing Luke's things while Kida went back out to Obi- wan and the children. Right before she entered the living room door Kida stopped and hid behind it as she looked in to see Ben sitting on the floor reading to the kids. Mara-Jade and Meki-Jevo were sitting in his lap and Leia and Luke are sitting next to him with one on either side as he read them a fairy tale story from a book he got off the bookshelf in the corner.

She smiled to herself with a motherly admiration in her eye, chuckling softly to herself as she thinks about how much her children and Ben had bonded and that Ben had no idea that the children in his lap were his own flesh and blood. Kida then walked in quietly and sat on a nearby couch while Obi-wan read to them.

Later that evening, after everyone had finished supper Kida went to the roof balcony and walked out to the rail. As she stared up at the stars in the cloudless night sky Ben walked up behind her, he stood next to her and looked up at the stars as well. Not taking her eyes off the stars she said, "It's amazing at how many creatures there are on each inhabitable planet in each galaxy and in the entire universe."

Ben nodded, not taking his eyes off of the stars, and replied, "Yes it is isn't it?" He then sighed and looked over at Kida, visibly nervous and jittery about something. Sensing that there was something he wanted to talk about, without moving, Kida asked him, "What is it you want to talk about Ben?" Obi-wan started to shift around slightly and mumbled out, "Kida,... I don't know how to ask this but..."

At this, Kida turned to Ben and looked him in the eyes as she asked, "But what Ben?" Obi-wan began to awkwardly group for words as he replied, "I... Kida, do you still love me?" Shock slightly showed on her face when she heard what he had to say, but Kida quickly hid it and asked, "Why would you ask that Ben?" He sighed once again and said, "Well it's just that... when you answered the door for me you just didn't seem that excited to see me, that's all."

When she heard this Kida visibly relaxed, smiling as she said assuringly, "Obi-wan, just because I didn't seem like I wasn't thrilled to see you doesn't mean that I wasn't. I've just been kinda exhausted lately with keeping an eye on the twins." Obi-wan's face brightened as he smiled happily and replied, "Oh, I see." Shaking her head at Obi-wan's almost childlike happiness and relief, Kida looked up at the stars and pointed to them as she said, "Ben, Look at the stars."

Curious as to what the stars had to do with anything,he looked up at them as well as Kida continued, "Ben, when every star in the universe goes out maybe then my love for you will end, but not before then." Hearing this,he smiled warmly and looked down at Kida, understanding her words perfectly. As he put his arms around her waist, pulling her close, Kida looked at him while smiling in contentment the entire time, and as they came closer, she also wrapped her arms around his neck and closed the gap between them with a loving kiss.

Hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I had fun writing it up. I'll update soon. 


	5. Chapter 5

Here is chapter 5. The next chapter will probably be a meeting between Kida, her kids, and Boba Fett – that's a big maybe. If I decide not to do that then I'll have it up by the end of the week. It will be pretty long because there is this huge explanation/narrative that Kida does for Luke's benefit. If the next chapter is the meeting between Kida and Boba, then it probably won't be up until next week or so. 

**Reviews:  
**  
**Snowfire the Kitsune:** I totally understand your situation with letting out your e-mail. Fortunately I haven't had that problem with mine. Just know that if you ever want, at any time, the 'family tree', or even the entire story as a play, then all you have to do is let me know and I'll send it to you.

**Chapter 5  
**  
The next morning found Obi-wan with Luke, and his things, near the front door getting ready to leave for good and saying their goodbyes. While Kida held on to Leia Padmé picked Luke up from his traveling seat, held him close and as the tears shimmered in her eyes she said, "Goodbye Luke. I know that you probably won't remember me but I'm going to miss you so much. I promise that I'll see you again someday."

After she put Luke back into his seat and wiped her eyes, Padmé took Leia from Kida's arms so that Kida could say her goodbyes to Ben. As Kida walked to Obi-wan the tears in her eyes began to stream down her cheeks as she said, "Good-bye, Ben. This will be the last time we see each other for many years. I'm going to miss you so much."

Ben wrapped his arms around her, held her close, and wiped the tears off her cheeks as he replied, "I'm going to miss you too, Kida. I'll be counting the years till we see each other again." With that he pulled her into a loving kiss and when they separated, he left with Luke for Tatooine. Kida and Padmé waved goodbye to the two of them as long as they could see their rapidly retreating forms.

When they could no longer see them they turned back to the house and Padmé said, "Kida, will you hold me? I need to have a good cry." Kida nodded sadly and replied, "Sure. You know what, I think we both do." After they closed the front door and sat down on the living room couch they did just as Leia sat on Padmé's lap and began to play with her feet.

As they held each other and cried Padmé wailed out, "Kida, I'm going to miss Luke so much." Kida dried some of her tears and said, "I know, but it's for the best. I'll watch over him too so he will be safe." Padmé nodded and replied, "I know, I know but I still wish that I could watch him grow up with me in his life." Smiling slightly, Kida squeezed Padmé's arm and she said, "I understand how you feel. I wish my kids could have their father in their lives but it can't happen."

Wiping her tears away Padmé smiled and looked slyly over at Kida as she said, "Ya, speaking of fathers... why didn't you tell Obi-wan about them when he was here? He would have wanted to know." Kida sighed and replied, "I had my reasons... like the fact that he would have been torn between staying with his kids and going with Luke to Tatooine. I didn't want to have him burdened with more than what was necessary."

Padmé nodded and said, "Oh, I see. I can understand that. It's kinda the same with Anakin, ya know? The fact that he doesn't know about Luke and Leia and can't know or it could endanger them and the future?" Kida smiled grimly as she replied, "Ya, kinda like that. Anyway, it is done, Luke and Obi-wan are heading to Tatooine and Leia will continue to live with you till the day you die. When that happens Bail Organa will adopt her as his own and I will watch over both Luke and Leah, protecting them from harm as long as necessary."

Padmé looked down at Leah who squirmed to be put down on the floor to play which Padmé did as she said, "That's the one comfort I have—the knowledge that you'll be protecting them. That and knowing that Anakin will be saved before he dies." Kida nodded and said, "Yes. And after you both die you'll be able to stay together forever." Smiling wirily, Padmé just said, "True." Just then, Leia began to fuss from hunger, and they two women smiled at each other as Padmé got up to feed her. Kida also got up to go and get her children from the babysitters now that Ben had left.

A year and a half later found Kida alone with her children and Leia because Padmé had just been killed by Palpatine several months before and Kida had buried her on the island where Padmé and Anakin had fallen in love and later got married, just as Padmé had asked her to. Kida met up with Bail Organa as had been planned years before, so that he could take Leia to Alderaan to be adopted into his family.

They met at where Padmé, Kida, and their children had been living since the kids had been born about two years before, to talk about Leia's future before he left with her. As they sat in the living room, watching the three children play before them on the floor Bail said, "Kidakakash, I will take care of Leia as my own daughter. I'll adopt her and give her my name. That way Palpatine will never know that she is the daughter of Padmé and Anakin/Darth Vader."

Kida nodded solemnly as she replied, "Good idea. I have foreseen that she will become a very influential person in the future of the republic." Turning his gaze on the beautiful young woman he said, "Really? Then it is all the more important to keep her parentage a secret." Kida looked at him and said, "Yes it is. As soon as possible in fact." Nodding in agreement, Bail said, "Very well, if you will pack her things together I'll take her home with me tomorrow morning."

Kida smiled and said, "Ok, I'll go do that right now. Will you watch the children for me?" Bail smiled slightly as well and replied, "I will." Kida then got up, went to the children's room, and packed up the children's things while Bail watched the kids. The next morning found Bail, Kida, and the children at one of the landing docks where Bail's ship was being readied to leave for Alderaan.

With Leah strapped in, Bail went back out to where Kida was watching her kids and their luggage, and asked, "You're leaving too?" Kida nodded and replied, "Yes we are. Now that Padmé no longer has need of me and you'll be taking Leia to Alderaan, I have no reason to stay. Therefore I'm leaving with my children to go to Marro where my grandmother is living. She would love to have her great-grandkids around to spoil."

Bail smiled and chuckled as he said, "I'm sure they will. Well I'll be saying goodbye then. It's time for me to leave now." Kida smiled and said, "Very well." Bail shook her hand and went back into his ship, leaving a few minutes later. Kida waved goodbye as he left and headed to her own ship, which she had kept well taken care of, and set off with her children and their luggage to Marro. There she stayed with her grandmother for many years, watching over the Skywalker twins through the force the whole time.

Hope you enjoyed this chapter. The next one will be out by next week sometime, we'll see. Unless I add the Kida and Boba meeting, there are only three more chapters left to do. The chapters should be done in the next few weeks and hopefully before my classes begin in September.


	6. Author's Note

Author's Note:

I'm sorry that this isn't a new chapter but I'm sure you're probably wondering why I haven't updated for so long. Well let's see... first off I began a sewing class last Monday where we are making a quilt. I'm going with my two younger sisters who are also making a quilt each for the class. It's actually fun and I should be done with the blanket by next Monday because I have to wait 'til the class to attach the backing and filler to the blocks I made.

The other thing that's prevented me from updating is the fact that I've also had a writers block for chapter six which is a confrontation between Kida and Boba. I'm also working on Chapter 7 which at this point is about 7 pages long and will be a bit longer by the time I'm done. But don't worry... when I'm finished I'll be posting both chapters up the day I finish them. Thanks for your patience.

JediprophetessSchag


	7. Chapter 6

YAY!! FINALLY it's done. Sorry it took so long to have this up :( I started my sophomore year of college at San Diego Mesa college in September. I've been trying to work on this chapter but I've been working on homework, keeping up with my friends, trying to get enough sleep, working with a club on campus which I'm the secretary of, and trying to find time to work on the chapters. On top of that, I've had a major case of writer's block. It took me forever to figure out the character's reactions and how to finish it. But along side working on chapter 6, I've also been working on chapter 7, which I finished before chapter 6. I hope you enjoy this as much as I do.

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Several years later, Mara-Jade had been in the service of the Emperor for about two years and Meki-Jevo had begun work as a merchant a couple months later. Kida had been visiting Sola and her family on Naboo. She had been on Naboo because she was acting as a bodyguard for the newest senator of Naboo, a man named Abeil Magalla.

Magalla had been targeted by an assassin because of his outcries against the war, so he had hired Kida to protect him and find the assassin. While Magalla was visiting the Ruler of Naboo, Kida had been able to visit with Sola and her growing girls for a short time and catch up with them.

One night, Kida had been keeping watch while Abeil slept in the next room when she felt a familiar, yet unknown, presence in Abeil's room. She rushed into his room to find an assassin dressed in Maldorian armor aiming his blaster at the unsuspecting senator, and ran to him. The assassin heard her approach and once he saw her, he jumped out the window to a waiting speeder.

Kida jumped onto the speeder as it began to speed away, knowing who it was by the armor he wore. As they raced above the treetops of Naboo, Kida struggled to both hold on and get in control of the flying vehicle. The man finally landed in a piece of dense forest and was able to knock Kida off.

He also got out and as she tried to get up, he grabbed her and aimed his blaster at her, ready to shoot. Finding herself face to metal with his gun she cried, "Brother, stop, please!" Taken aback at her words, though his shock wasn't visible under his helmet, he let her go, still leveling his gun at her, as he demanded, "What do you mean by calling me brother? I have no family and I have never met you before."

She looked into his helmet covered eyes and replied sadly, "You're wrong about not having a family, Boba. I'm you're sister, Kidakakash, a sister you never met, though I've seen you before." Angry and suspicious, Boba said, "You lie, I have no other family, my father would have told me."

Kida sighed in frustration as she said, "I swear on our father, Jango Fett's, grave, which you made for him on Geonesis, that I'm your sister. Actually I'm your older, half-sister. Our father never told you that he had been married with a daughter, though I don't know why he didn't mention it. And to add to your list of family members, you also have a niece and nephew, my daughter, Mara, and my son, Meki. At the moment, Mara is working for the emperor and Meki is a merchant."

Boba shook his head in confusion and said, "How do I know that you're just saying that to distract me, and capture me or something?" Hearing this, Kida pulled out what looked like a necklace from underneath her clothes and held it out. She looked at it like she was remembering something special about it as she replied, "My father gave me this when I was about thirteen. When he gave it to me he told me to keep it always and that it would be any needed proof of who I was to my family members, whether they were my grandparents, or siblings. I was slightly confused about what he was talking about, but now I understand what he meant."

She then took it off, walked to Boba and let it hang in front of his face. Boba snatched it out of her hand and looked at it closely, after a minute or so he pressed down on a small button which had Kida's initial's engraved on it, and hen he had done so, a small hologram of the late Jango Fett began to play. As they looked on at the picture of their father, his dark voice, which was filled with a special warmth for his children, drifted through the air as he said, "I'm Jango Fett, Bounty Hunter. The only reason that you are watching this recording is because you don't believe that she is who she says she is, in other words, my daughter, and you need more proof.

"Though it may be believed that I had no children I in fact have two, a girl and a boy. The girl wearing this necklace is my eldest child, Kidakakash. She may believe that she is my only child but the facts are that I have one who I never told her about, a younger brother, half brother if you want to be more technical.

"I haven't even told my second child, Boba, that he has an older sister. If he is watching this than I must say that I'm sorry that I never told you about the rest of our family, but it was necessary for my own plans. My second child is actually my clone, a pure clone who will take my place one day. "

As Jango's voice and image faded away, Boba looked over at Kida curiously and as he handed her the necklace he said, "I... I guess I can't argue with that. So you are my older sister?" Kida smiled happily at him and replied, "Yes, half-sister though. You're Jango's clone and I'm his daughter making us half-siblings if you think of him as a father. But all in all, I am your older sister."

He shook his head in shock as everything sunk in and said, "Amazing, all these years I thought I was alone. No one left of my family after my – _our_ – father died. But now I find that not only do I have family, I have a sister and, if I heard you right, a niece and nephew as well. Tell me, why do you carry a lightsaber? I can tell that you are a strong fighter, a warrior even, but I thought only Jedi carried those and they've been destroyed by the emperor."

Kida sighed and nervously chuckled, "Well you see, to understand me you need to understand your family. You see, our father's parents, our grandparents – Amarak and Kabay Fett, were Jedi Knights before they married and had father. My mother was also a Jedi Knight before she met and married Jango.

"With the Jedi power on both sides of my family, my mother, Mitaka Moslee, tested me for a midicloran count as is done to see how strong a child is in the Force. When she tested me, she saw that I had a midicloran count higher than even the Jedi Master Yoda, thus a much stronger connection to the Force. The only person I know of whose midicloran count is even comparable to mine is the emperor's right hand man, Darth Vader.

"Finding the count so high, my mother went to my father, hoping to get him to allow me to be trained to become a Jedi Knight, teaching me to hone and control my abilities. He obviously refused, as you can imagine, and my mother, though a bit upset, decided to personally teach me the ways of the Jedi.

"For the next 19 years she taught me, teaching me whenever Jango was gone on a job, which was most of the time. After my mother died from an illness while Jango was on a job, when I was 19, I left my lifetime home to travel to Corusant to talk to the counsel about becoming an official Jedi Knight. After having followed my father to his Kamioian home and seeing you for the first time, I continued to Corusant.

"During that time, I felt a dark wave of hurt through my connection to the force, which I later found out was because Jango had died. When I arrived on Corusant the Jedi counsel eagerly accepted me as a Jedi Knight. So you see, I'm a Jedi, that's why I carry a light-saber. Since the Jedi have been 'disbanded' as it were because of the emperor, I have become a hired bodyguard, much like Jango was to Darth Tyranus, a.k.a. Count Dooku, on occasion."

After an agonizing minute, which felt like an eternity to Kida, Boba yelled, "You're a Jedi?! A bodyguard as well?" Kida cringed and smiled wanly and replied, "Yes, I'm a _former_ Jedi, but I _am_ a bodyguard. I work for Abeil Magalla right now because of the recent threats on his life, which I know is you right now."

Incredulous, Boba took a step back and tightened his grip on his blaster as he hissed, "I can't believe this. Of all the career choices you could have made, you chose to become a Jedi, knowing what our father was and his feelings towards the Jedi? How could you become the one person that father hated?"

Kida just sighed and looked at him sadly as she replied, "I know that my having worked as a Jedi until they were either killed or disbanded is something that seems traitorous to you but believe me when I say that we were meant to meet this way. It was the will of the Force that I become a Jedi and come in contact with you because of our work. I had hoped that you would have taken the information nicer but I already knew that you would reject any further contact with me or my children and that this will be one of two times that we see each other."

He scoffed at her words and said, "I've heard of the Jedi's belief in the 'Force' but you've got to be joking about this 'Force' having a will of its own. How could you know how many times we will see each other? You make it sound like you can see the future or something, or do you know some thing I do not?"

She just chuckled nervously and replied, "Actually I _can_ see the future. Because of my strong connection to the Force I'm able to see things that have yet to happen like I'm seeing you now. I knew that someday we would meet and that we'd only see each other twice before you died, this being the first. I also know how you will die on Tatooine in a few years."

Still unmoved by her words, Boba sarcastically asked, "Then, may I ask, how? Can you answer that, I wonder?" Kida looked at him sadly and sighed as she replied, "All I can tell you without changing the future drastically, is that you will be killed by a Sarlacc while in the employ of a powerful Hut. The reason you are killed by a Sarlacc will be by the work of the son of Darth Vader, the next Master of the Jedi."

Huffing and a bit upset, Boba turned and jumped into his speeder, ready to leave her for good, at least in his own eyes. As he gunned the engine to go he looked over at her and said, "Farewell, sister. 'Till we meet once more, though I still doubt that." As he left, Kidakakash watched him race off with the whine of the engine. If he had turned to look back he would have seen her smiling sadly to herself and saluting him good bye with her saber.

What he didn't hear was Kida saying to herself, "Good-bye little brother, may your last few years be good to you and what you do. I will see you once more, but I don't think it will be as pleasant." After watching him till he disappeared on the horizon, Kida took out a small button of some sort and pushed it, a couple minutes later a small speeder bike arrived, unmanned andstopping close by. She went to it and got on, heading towards Abeil's quarters to resume her duties.

A few weeks later her prediction of meeting Boba once more came true. He tried to attack Abeil again, this time using the advantage of a crowd to get to him. If it hadn't been for Kida's connection to the Force, she would have failed in her job as Abeil's bodyguard. Thankfully, she was able to avert the attack and launched into attacking her brother, after a while Boba gave up and said so to her. He agreed to quit the job of Abeil's assassination and find work elsewhere. After that day, they went their separate ways and never saw each other again.

* * *

What'd ya think of it? I hope you like it. I've uploaded chapter 7 alongside this one so just push the button and continue with the story. - jediprophetessSchag 


	8. Chapter 7

Here's chapter 7. I hope you like it. There is basically a huge summary of Episodes 1 and 2 along with a small summary of Kida's life afterwards. I'll alert you when the explanation begins so you can skip over if you wish. Enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Many years later found many changes from the time Bail Organa took Leia as his daughter. Kida's children had grown up into adults, Luke and Leia were working with the Rebel Alliance, Ben had been destroyed by Anakin like Kida had foretold, and Luke became the Jedi Master. At the same time Mara-Jade had been working for Emperor Palpatine until he was destroyed by Anakin who had been helped to return to the light side of the force by Luke.

Anakin had died soon after he destroyed Palpatine and became one with the force. When Anakin had died, Lando Clarission had destroyed the second Death Star, the rebels were celebrating the destruction of the empire with the Ewoks on Endor, and Luke was watching his father's empty 'Vader' suit turn to ashes on a blazing funeral pyre.

While Luke watched the fire Kida stood in the shadows, watching the pyre and Luke, the hood of her Jedi cloak covered most of her face with a strand of graying, golden brown hair swirling out from underneath it. The long wide sleeves of the cloak also covered her clasped hands as a single tear rolled down her cheek. Sensing someone nearby, Luke looked away from the pyre, saw Kida standing in the shadows, readied his light saber in case it was necessary, and asked, "Who are you? I don't ever remember seeing you before."

Kida smiled warmly and replied, "You've seen me before, but it was a long time ago when you did. I didn't think that you'd remember me. The last time you saw me you were only a year old." Luke nodded slightly, still on guard as he said, "You're right I don't remember you. But who are you?"

Kida pulled her hood back as she said, "My name is Kidakakash Horato. I knew and worked with your parents, Obi-wan, and Master Yoda." Luke smiled and quickly walked over to her as he said, "Really? You knew them?" Nodding, she said, "Yes I did." Curious, Luke asked, "How well did you know my mother?" Kida smiled as she replied, "I spent several years watching over her. I took care of her from the time you were born til the day she died."

Excited to hear this he said, "Really? What was she like?" Kida smiled a bit sadly at the memory and said, "She was a very kind, caring, and loving mother, and like your sister she was very adamant about what she believed in." Letting the words sink in Luke then said, "Wow. I wish I could have known her."

Kida nodded as she said, "I wish you could have too, Luke. But it wasn't to be." Luke nodded sadly as he replied, "Ya, I guess so. Kida, can you tell me about her? I may not have gotten to know her personally, but maybe I can get to know her if I know about her life." Kida nodded once more and said, "Sure, I'd be honored. But we might want to sit down."

**::Episode summary begins::**

Luke smiled and replied, "Of course." After they sat down on the grass with the burning pyre glowing behind them, Kida began the tale of the starcrossed lovers, "Well, let's see. She started out in the political realm at the age of 12 as the 'Princess of Theed' on the planet of Naboo. Two years later she was elected to the role of 'Queen Amidala of the Naboo.'

"It was at this time that an organization called the 'Trade Federation' organized a trade boycott against Naboo. Soon after they started the boycott they invaded Naboo, taking it over. At this time Ben was still a padawan of a Jedi Knight named Qui-Gon Jinn. The two of them had been sent to the Trade Federation to work out a settlement of the boycott by the then Chancellor Valorum.

"They landed on Naboo hidden in separate invasion ships. From there they traveled to the capitol city of Thebes to try and warn your mother about the invasion but they were too late. Nute Gunray, leader of the Trade, had already taken over. Obi-wan and Qui-Gon were able to free your mother from droid captors of the Trade. They then left Naboo with her, her handmaidens, some pilots they freed, and the captain of her army in the royal cruiser.

"They sustained damages to the ship as they were escaping and were forced to land on the planet of Tatooine for repairs. Qui-Gon left the ship to go to one of the nearby cities to find the parts needed to fix the ship. He left with R2-D2 and your mother who was disguised as one of her handmaidens. They went into one of the smaller junk shops, which, consequently, was owned by a creature named Watto.

"Watto just happened to own your father, who was only 9 years old, and his mother, a woman named Shmi Skywalker. It was then that your parents met. The first thing Anakin said to her was, 'Are you an angel?' because he thought she was absolutely beautiful. And she was. Your father was an exceptional pilot and mechanic. He was very good at fixing things and even competed in pod races." Hearing this, Luke cut into her narrative and said, "Really? So that's why I'm good at fixing things and flying ships!"

Nodding patiently, Kida continued, "Yes, I guess it is. It was love at first sight when he saw your mother. From that day on he held a crush on her. A crush, which never went away. Your father was able to win his freedom and the parts needed for the Royal ship to be fixed by winning a pod race at Mos Eisly. He then left with them to go to Corusant to speak with the Jedi Council about becoming a Jedi.

"When they got to Corosaunt your mother went to the senate to plead the case of her people against the Trade Federation, ending up with electing a new Supreme Chancellor—Palpatine. Since the Senate wasn't doing anything about the blockade at Naboo your mother decided to go and take back Naboo. Qui-Gon, Obi-wan, and Anakin all went with her.

"When they arrived they gained the help of an army Gungans who lived in the swamps. There was a great battle between the droids the Trade Federation and the Gungan warriors. This battle was a diversion so that your mother, the pilots they had rescued, her captain, Ben and his mentor, and your father could sneak into the palace and capture Nute Gunray who had occupied it after he had taken over.

"During the beginning of the capture attempt Qui-Gon told Anakin to find a place to hide and stay there—which Anakin did by hiding in a starship with R2-D2. As the group was trying to get into the main part of the palace they were confronted by a Sith padawan named Darth Maul. Ben and Qui-Gon battled Maul while the rest of the group took a more roundabout way to get in.

"It was in fighting Darth Maul that Qui-Gon was killed. In retaliation, Obi-wan killed Maul. During the fighting, Anakin accidentally started the ship he was sitting in and it flew right to the main droid control ship, which the rest of the pilots were trying to destroy. Using his pod racing experience Anakin was able to safely land inside the main hanger of the control ship when his ship overheated.

"He accidentally shot a couple of major blasts from his ship and they hit the main reactor, blowing the ship up from the inside. He got out of the ship just before his ship was destroyed and headed back to Naboo. Your mother and the rest of the group were able to capture Nute, ending the invasion. The Jedi council made Ben a Jedi Knight and allowed him to take your father as his padawan, even though he was technically too old to be trained.

"About 10 years later your parents met again. This time your mother was acting as the Senator of Naboo. Your father and Obi-wan were assigned as her bodyguards because there had been some assassination attempts on her life. After one more attempt on her life, Chancellor Palpatine ordered that she secretly go back to Naboo and stay hidden until her attacker was found.

"Your father was assigned the task of watching over her while Ben looked for the mysterious assassin. They hid out on a small island on Naboo. There, Anakin fell more in love with her than ever. Your mother also started to fall in love with him. One night, several weeks after they first arrived on the island, Anakin had a nightmare about his mother being in pain.

"The next morning Padmé came upon him meditating on one of the balconies and he spoke with her about his dream. He told her that he had to help his mother, even if it meant that he had to go against his mandate to protect her. Padmé quickly told him that she was coming along; refuting his complaints by saying that by going with him he wouldn't be going against the Jedi counsel's orders.

"When they arrived on Tattooine they went to Watto's shop, where the little blue creature was working, and after introducing themselves, Anakin asked about his mother. Watto told them that he had sold her some time before to a farmer in a different city. He also said that Shmi had been freed and married by the farmer who had bought her. Watto then gave them the address of the man who had bought her and they then went to the place where they found a droid Anakin had built years before when he was a slave.

"The droid, also known as C-3PO, brought the two into the homestead and introduced them to a man named Lars, his son Owen, and his son's then girlfriend, Beru. Lars then explained to Anakin that Shmi had been taken by Tusken raiders about a month before when she went to get some mushrooms. Hearing this Anakin left soon after to hunt down the raiders and get back his mother, leaving Padmé with Lars and his family.

"When he finally found and freed her from her bonds, Shmi died in his arms, content to have seen her son before she died. When she died something in him snapped and he killed everyone in the camp, including women and children. After doing so, he wrapped up Shmi's corpse and took her back to the farm where she was buried the next day.

"Soon after they buried her, R2 came to them from the ship with a message from Obi-wan talking about what he found out about a man named Count Dooku and his dealings with several organizations. Count Dooku was the leader of a rebellion against the Republic and was amassing a droid army with the help of the Trade Federation and a group called 'The Techno Guild'.

"When the message ended, showing Ben being attacked by something, the Jedi counsel told him to protect Padmé at all costs. Wanting to go and help Ben, Padmé and Anakin left to go to Geonesis, where Obi-wan was being held by whatever had attacked him. They snuck into the underground Insect city of Geonesis through a steam vent and tried to find the main area where Obi-wan was being held captive.

"Unfortunately they were captured by a bounty hunter named Jango Fett and several Geonesisions. They were then taken to Count Dooku and his allies who had them imprisoned and sentenced to be killed in an arena later that day. When they were taken to the arena and chained to separate pillars in the middle of the arena, they found Obi-wan likewise chained to a pillar.

"After having to take down three alien beasts the three of them finally got themselves unchained only to have to battle an entire droid army with the help of the couple hundred Jedi who had hidden themselves among the insect-like aliens. After much fighting the numbers of Jedi dwindled to about twenty or so, Ben, Padmé, and Anakin being among them.

"Only with the help of Master Yoda and an army made up of my own father's clones, were your parents and the rest of the Jedi able to survive the attack. After a long and hard battle between the clone army and the droids the Jedi were able to return to Corusant for a time. It was that battle which began what's now called the Clone Wars and the many years of suffering for many since then.

"Instead of going to Corusant with the Jedi, your parents returned to the island on Naboo and secretly got married with only C-3PO and R2-D2 to witness it. A few months later your mother became pregnant with you and your sister. With the help of me, Obi-wan and the council she was able to keep her pregnancy a secret from your father.

"When she was 8 months pregnant I moved in with her so that I could keep an eye on her till you were born. About a year after she gave birth to you and your sister, Obi-wan came and took you to Tatooine to live with your Uncle Owen and keep you hidden from your father who would have destroyed you.

"A few years later Palpatine killed your mother and I buried her on Naboo. From there Bail Organa took Leia to live with him as his daughter in order to keep her safe from the emperor. After they left Naboo I took my own children to Marro where we've been living ever since." Luke leaned back slightly as her words sunk in and whispered, "Wow, I wish I could have known her."

**::Episode summary ends::**

Kida nodded in sorrow as she said, "I wish you could have too, Luke, but it was not to be." He then looked over at the gracefully aging woman before him and said, "You said that you knew Ben as well." Once more Kida nodded as she replied, "Yes, I did."

"How well did you know him?" She looked down at the grass and began to fiddle with it as she said, "I knew him very well. Not only did I know him before he knew me but I also worked with him on a mission once, while your father was still his padawan." Quite curious Luke asked, "Really? What was the mission?" Kida shrugged and said, "Nothing much, it was after your parents got married and I was officially a Jedi knight. We were trying to settle some inner tensions on a planet, which was on the verge of civil war." Luke cocked his head as he asked in curiosity, "Other than that mission, did you have any other contact with Ben?"

**::Kida's life summary begins::**

Kida smiled at the memories as she replied, "Oh yes. As I said earlier, I knew him before he knew me. When I was younger I watched him as he learned the ways of the Jedi under his master, Qui-Gon Jinn. We never met in that time though. It wasn't until we met on the planet of Setack that we actually made contact. I had been in love with him for as long as I can remember but my mother thought that it was just an infatuation that would go away when I got older. My mother told me this, but she was wrong. It never went away, still hasn't, and never will.

"My mother's name was Mitaka Moslee. She was a former Jedi and had once been Yoda's padawan. She eventually married my father – whom I will call Geearoo Horato, the name my mom and I knew him by. His parents were they themselves former Jedi. Unlike his parents, my father had become a bounty hunter – not a Jedi's friend. My mother knew what he was but she loved him anyway.

"My father hated Jedi, as do all bounty hunters, but he made exceptions for his parents and my mother. When I was about a month old my mother took my midicloran count. When she found that it was higher than even Yoda's she consulted my father about taking me to the counsel to be trained as a Jedi but he forbade it. Nevertheless my mother was determined that I would receive training as a Jedi because of my strength in the force.

"So when I was old enough she began training me. When I was about five years old I began to have visions of the future, but I never knew when I would have another. As time went on and I got older I began to gain control over them. So much so that by the time that I was nineteen I had complete control over them. When I have a vision it's not like looking at a picture. Instead it's like it's actually happening _right now_—plus I can choose who's future I will see.

"When I was nineteen my mom died from an illness. A couple months later my dad was killed on the planet of Geonisis in a battle that became known as the beginning of the Clone Wars. I didn't see him die because I was heading to Corusant to speak with Yoda about becoming a Jedi knight at the time. Nevertheless I still felt his death as a dark wave of sadness and pain that washed over me. It wasn't until I got to Corusant that I realized that he had died. I was able to talk to Yoda and a couple months later I became and official Jedi.

"It was then that I was able to warn the council about the imminent threat from the Sith and tell them about you and your sister's eventual birth. I only told Obi-wan who your mother was. I also told him how much I loved him. After I told him this I left Corusant to find my father's parents whom I had never met. After I met and spent a few months getting to know them I returned to the temple and took on a few missions. The last one I took on was with Obi-wan and your father.

"It was on this mission that Obi-wan told me that he had fallen in love with me. We had a romantic night in a cave that he and I had been forced to make camp in when we got caught in a winter blizzard. It wasn't until after the mission that I found out that I had become pregnant with twins. By this time your mother was eight months pregnant so I went to Naboo, where she was staying, and helped her when you and Leia were born. Like I told you earlier, Obi-wan took you a year later to Tatooine.

"By that time my children were three months old but I never told him about them because I didn't want him to be torn between staying with his children and me and doing his duty and protecting you from your father and the emperor. After Palpatine killed your mom several years later, I buried her on Naboo. Bail Organa then took Leia as his own to protect her from Palpatine, who would have killed both you and her if he had known you existed. Afterwards I took my kids to my grandparent's place where we've been living ever since, while Obi-wan has been watching over you."

**::Kida's life summary ends::**

Luke sighed and looked at her curiously as he asked, "Can you tell me what my mother's name was? I've always wondered that." She smiled warmly upon Luke as she replied, "Your mother's name was Padmé Amidala Nabierre." Luke sighed happily and said, "What a beautiful name." Kida nodded in agreement and said, "A beautiful name for a beautiful woman." Luke smiled as she said, "Thank you for telling me all this."

She once more nodded and replied, "Of course." Luke sighed again and asked her, "Mistress Kida, do you think you could talk to Leah about what you've told me? I'm sure she'd want to know as well." Kida smiled once more and said, "Of course I will. The sooner the better." They then rose from the grass, with the pyre beginning to die down.

* * *

I hope you liked this chapter. I enjoyed writing it, especially the explanation part - at least for my own knowledge (it helped me get the story straight, as I know it, in my brain.). I'm going to begin work on chapter 8 soon, probably tomorrow if I remember it. Because of school, I probably won't have it finished and up for a few weeks. I'll try to get it up A.S.A.P. Please Review - I really would like to know what you think. - jediprophetessSchag 


	9. Author's Note 2

Author's note:

Hey! Yup it's me. No I didn't get run over, paralyzed, or killed in any fashion, I am very much alive and kicking. I'm SOOO SORRY that I haven't updated in 2 months but I had a serious case of college homework and a bit of writer's block. I know what it's like to have to wait for months on end until the writer updates again but I got so caught up in trying to juggle doing homework, keeping up with a campus club that I'm the secretary for, staying in touch with friends outside of school, and getting to know a guy I met at the beginning of the semester (who is really nice) that I just couldn't find the time to get to my story. But thankfully the semester is over and I don't start again until February so I'll have plenty of time to finish this. I only have two more chapters until I'm finished with it. I have one written down right now and I just have to type it up before I can upload it. If all goes well I should have them up by Christmas and hopefully the long wait I gave you will have been worth it.

My friend gave me the star wars story that she had put on permanent hiatus when I went to her house last month so I'll be working on that for the next month. I'm also gonna try writing a Inuyasha or LOTR fanfic but I'm not sure which yet. The story I'm gonna be working on is titled, D.A.C.S. so keep an eye out for it. I got to go – I have to schedule a test so I can get my driving permit this week. Ja ne (good bye in Japanese) and thank you for waiting patiently.

JediProphetessSchag


	10. Chapter 8

HI! It's me alright. i told you i would have the next chapter up by Christmas. i'm working on the last chapter right now and i should have it typed up and uploaded in the next few days though i don't think by Christmas - we have too much going on - but we'll see.

* * *

**Chapter 8**

A couple hours after Kida had her talk with Luke she finished her talk with Leia and began watching the celebration to the side. As she looked around she saw Obi-wan, Yoda, and Anakin in their spectral forms standing off to one side, watching the celebration. With a joyful smile on her face, Kida quickly got up and walked to the three Jedi. As she did so Obi-wan saw her, her face lighting up as he walked to her.

When they met up, Ben looked her over and asked nervously, "Kida? Is that you?" she chuckled warmly and replied, "Yes, it's me all right." He shifted around awkwardly as he also chuckled and said, "I guess what you said did come true… We haven't seen each other since I left with Luke so many years ago." Kida merely nodded, saying as she did so, "You're right."

Ben smiled and asked her, "So what have you been up to?" with that Kida sighed and began to look a bit nervous as she said, "Ya, I wanted to talk to you about that. Can we talk somewhere private?" A bit worried Ben just nodded as he said, "Sure." They walked a short distance away from the party and sat down on a log. Obi-wan turned to Kida and asked, "What is it you wanted to talk about, Kida?"

She sighed again and replied, "Do you remember the two kids who were playing with Luke and Leah when you came for Luke?" Ben nodded, puzzled, as he said, "Ya, the ones you were taking care of while their parents were away? What about them?" She began picking at her cloak as she said, "Well, I have something to confess." Curious, Ben asked, "What is that?" Taking a deep breath, Kida replied, "Those kids weren't my neighbor's. They were mine."

After a moment of stunned silence Ben managed to screech out a strangled, "YOURS?! What do you mean yours?" She just smiled nervously as she said, "Exactly what I said – they were my children. Their names are Mara-Jade and Meki-Jevo. They're twins." Still shocked but now somewhat calmed Ben said, "What!? Who's the father?" Kida began twiddling her thumbs as she mumbled out, "That's why I wanted to talk to you, Obi-wan – you're the father."

At hearing this Ben jumped up, exclaiming as he did so, "WHAT?! I was the father? You're telling me that I fathered twins and you never told me – instead you lied to me about who's they were?" She hung her head sadly as she replied quietly, "Yes. I'm sorry Obi-wan, but I didn't want you torn between staying with the kids and I and doing what you had to do to protect Luke. I told you that you wouldn't get to see your children grow up." Ben immediately calmed down and curiously asked, "When did this happen?"

Kida nervously looked up at him as she said, "Remember that night in the cave when you told me that you loved me?" He then blinked and lowered himself back down onto the log as he said, "Then? So you were pregnant during the mission and when Padmé gave birth?" She nodded and replied, "Yes, I was. It wasn't until we got back to Coruscant that I found out that I was pregnant because I had so much on my mind." Nodding understandingly he said, "Oh. I understand. I still wish you had told me though."

Kida sighed and shrugged as she said, "I know. But it was for the best." Smiling wirily he asked, "So where are my children now?" Kida smiled, laughing lightly and said, "Mara-Jade was working for the emperor for several years – up until he was killed. Meki-Jevo has been working as a shipping merchant for an honorable company for several years now." Looking at her in astonishment he said, "Really? Wow." He then sat back in shock as he let all that he had heard sink in.

As he sat thinking, Kida fidgeted a bit and said, "Look, Obi-wan, I know that you're a bit angry with me about this and I don't blame you for it. I wish you could have known too but it wasn't to be for the good of the republic." Hearing this, Ben just looked at her lovingly and smiled as he replied, "Oh, I understand, Kida. I'm not angry with you, just a little disappointed. I just wish that I had been able to see them take their first steps and say their first words. I wish that I could have heard them call me father that's all."

Kida exhaled in relief and said, "I see. Thank you for not being angry with me. I couldn't bear it if you were." At that he laughed and said, "Don't worry about it Kida. I couldn't stay angry with you. Ya know what? I don't think that I ever could." Then they just smiled at each other as they got up off the log and walked back to the celebration side by side. As they walked back she saw Anakin and took a short leave of Obi-wan to go speak with him. When she got to him she said, "Hello, Anakin."

He immediately recognized her and bowed in acknowledgement as he said, "Why hello, Mistress Kida. It's been a long time since I last saw you." She merely nodded and smiled as she replied, "Yes it has, hasn't it?" Anakin smiled in return and asked, "So what have you been up to?" Shrugging nonchalantly, she said, "Well for the past 20 or so years I've been raising my own children and watching over yours." Lifting an eyebrow in surprise he said, "Really? That's wonderful."

Smiling all she said was, "Ya it has been. Anyway to get to the reason I came over…" Nodding curiously he said, "Yes, what is it?" Fidgeting a bit Kida asked him, "Well I got to thinking… You haven't seen your wife since you became a Sith haven't you?" After giving it a moment of thought he nodded in agreement as he replied, "Yes that sounds about right. I wish I could see her again and be able to speak to her." Smiling mischievously she asked, "What if I can make that possible?" Surprised, all he could do was nod as he asked her, "How?"

All she said was, "What if I can arrange for you to meet her? Would you want to?" Letting his hope rise he exclaimed, "Would I? Are you kidding? Of course I would!" Smiling happily, she replied, "Very well then. Meet me on Naboo on the island where you were married." Anakin nodded and asked, "Sure but when?" Hearing this, she said, "Meet me there in two days." Looking like a kid at Christmas he said, "Very well. I'll see you then." With that, Kida returned to Obi-wan and they continued watching the celebrating rebels.

* * *

Hey, whaddya think? a bit short but oh well. it just allows me to have one more chapter before i'm done. i should have it up soon so keep an eye out.  
- JediProphetessSchag  



	11. Chapter 9

Here it is! The last chapter of this story. I'm really sorry that I didn't have this up til now but I got caught up with a bunch of stuff like going out to spend the day at the mall with a friend. I've also had Driver's Ed on Tuesdays and Thursdays along with a few other things. I hope you enjoy this chapter, I know I did.

Chapter 9

Two days later found Luke and Leia traveling with Kida in her ship, headed to the small peaceful planet of Naboo. When they had finally landed on Naboo, Kida quickly rounded up a transport for the three of them to travel to the small, uninhabited island just outside the capital where the queen and senator of Naboo, Padmé Naberrie, had taken refuge before the start of the Clone wars. Upon arriving at the island Kida told the twins to wait outside the large house that resided there.

After acknowledging their agreement of her orders the aging Jedi mistress headed inside the quiet building and began looking for Anakin as she called out, "Anakin! Are you here?" the former Jedi's translucent bluish form showed itself in the living room area of the home as he replied simply, "I'm here." When she saw him, she smiled warmly and said, "There you are. Come with me." With that the two of them silently walked out the door she had entered through to where the twins were waiting patiently.

When Luke saw his father again he smiled and greeted them as he said, "Hello father." Anakin nodded as he smiled and greeted him in return, "Hello son. I didn't expect to see you or your sister." Nodding his own head in agreement, Luke replied, "Mistress Kida told us that if we wanted to see our mother we should come with her." That being told, Anakin turned to Kida as he said, "I see. Well Kida, lead the way." Kida smiled and nodded as she turned towards the old home. She then led the three around the outside and stopped underneath the balcony where Anakin and Padmé had been married so many years before, stoppering next to a small headstone that lie beneath it.

Confused by why she had brought them there Anakin asked her, "Why did you lead us to this stone?" Smiling secretively, all she answered was, "You'll see. Read the inscription on it." Still puzzled but equally curious to know, he knelt down in front of the stone and began to read, "Very well. 'Padmé Amidala Naberrie Skywalker: She was a strong queen, tougher senator, loving wife, devoted mother, and an altogether wonderful woman. May she ever live on in our memories and never fade from history.' This is her grave! But why was she buried here?"

Kida looked at him and then at the grave marker as she replied, "Yes, this is her grave. A few months before she died she told me that she wished to be buried on the island where she first started to fall in love, and under the balcony where she was later married. So when she was killed, I buried her here like she wanted." At that, the small group heard the voice of a young woman near the stone and as they looked towards it direction it said, "Yes you did and I thank you for that. You always were there for me when I needed you."

Hearing those words Anakin stood and looked up at the glowing bluish figure who stood behind the tombstone. Seeing the woman who stood there smiling at him and his children he happily exclaimed, "Padmé! Is that really you?" The lady, who was now identified to him and his children as Padmé, nodded as she replied, "Yes, Ani, it is me." With that being said Anakin practically ran into his wife's waiting arms hugging her small form to himself like a life line as he told her, "Oh, Padmé, I've missed you so much." Padmé kissed him on the check as she wrapped her arms around his neck and told him, "I've missed you too. It's been too long." He squeezed her a bit and smiled as he breathed into her ear, "Yes. It truly has."

Not knowing what to do Luke asked intrepidly, "Mother?" when she heard her son's voice call to her, Padmé pulled away from her husband and turned to her children. She walked over to them smiling warmly saying as she did, "Hello Luke. The last time you saw me you were about a year old." Luke sighed as tears began to shimmer in his eyes as he told her, "I've always wondered what you looked like. Now the wondering is over."

She nodded her head slightly and replied sadly, "Yes it is. I remember telling you before Ben took you to Tatooine and your step-Uncle Owen, that I would see you again someday and now here we are. Oh Luke I missed you so much. There have been many times when I longed to be there for your first steps and lisp your first words, but I'm proud of who you've become." Leia then decided to take that moment to speak up and said, "It's wonderful to see you again after all of these years mother."

Hearing her daughter's voice Padmé turned to Leia and smiled as she said, "Yes, hello Leia. What a beautiful young woman you've become. I'm very proud of all that you've done for the rebuilding of the Republic. I don't think I could have done anything better or differently." Kida chuckled and turned to Anakin as she told him, "She definitely takes after her mother in both beauty and the knack for diplomacy." Anakin eagerly agreed to her words as he replied, "Yes, she certainly does."

Kida then continued with a simple, "Luke also takes after you quite a bit doesn't he Anakin?" Hearing that, Anakin nodded happily and said, "True. We have a lot in common." Having heard the two Jedi's conversation, the twins and their mother had by now focused their attention on them. Seeing that they had been listening Kida turned to the twins as she told them, "Well, I will leave you all to talk while I return to my ship. The two of you can just return to the ship when you want to leave. I'll be waiting there for you." Curious about her words Leia asked her, "Why are you leaving?"

The aging Jedi mistress sighed and smiled wearily replying as she did so, "After I return you to the base I'm going home to spend the rest of my life in peace. But I'll always be keeping an eye on you both." Saying this she gave a knowing look at Padmé and winks receiving a wink and small nod in return from the ethereal woman. Leia nodded slowly as she said, "Very well we'll see you soon then." Kida gave them a formal farewell salute with her lightsaber and headed back to the main land and her ship. Several hours later Luke and Leia returned in order to leave the planet and return to the main rebel base where Kida said her goodbyes.

After a quick refuel she returned to Marro and her grandparent's home which she had inherited after her grandmother's death several years befor. As she was about to enter her home she hestitated on the doorstep and turned around to look up at the darkened sky. Seeing the stars twinkling in the cloudless sky she smiled and said, "My journey has finally ended, those I swore to guide and protect are safe and fulfilling their destinies, while my destiny has been fulfilled. I can live the rest of my days in peace while my legacy goes on through my children. May the Force be with them and the galaxies during these times of change." With that she turned around once more and entered the house, closeing the door behind her.

THE END

WOW! It's finally done! Whew, well here it is, it took me three years, 3 YEARS, to write this story. It took me two just to write it as a play and one more to write it as a story. I soooo glad that this is finished. In the months, and probably years, to come i'm going to be working on another story which is about Anakin and Obi-wan's great-grandchildren who become Jedi and get sent to another world where they are a part of an ancient prophecy. They work alongside two other people, one is from England during the days of Robin Hood and the other is from modern day America. In all fairness this story isn't actually mine. It was started by a very dear friend of mine who is like a sister to me but she put it on permanent hiatus so she gave it to me when I asked so that I could work on it. It will be a while but I'm hoping to have the first couple of chapters up in a couple of months at the latest 'cause I have a huge workload at college right now. Anyway I hope you like this chapter. - JediProphetessSchag


End file.
